In valves used for transporting toxic and/or dangerous gases and fluids, it has become necessary to frequently adjust packing and/or inject fluid re-pack into packing for in-service valves to meet the stringent requirements of government rules and regulations regarding fugitive emissions. Due to the leak-sealing capability of various types of packing, the design of valves, and the metallurgy of the valve, it is possible that damage may occur to the valve while attempting to meet the rules. Caution, therefore, must be exercised when adjusting the packing of valves in-service. The purpose of the invention is to reduce the risk to personnel from valve damage and to prevent contamination of the environment.